Talk:Pumpkin
More Characters I've thought of some other Pumpkin colored characters I think we should consider creating articles for. It's just my own opinion, and you may not agree, but let me know what you think. I recommend articles for: Victor, Noel Cowherd, and Forgetful Jones' teacher, whatever his name was. And of course we want a picture of Firefighter Jackson as well. Plus, although we don't need a specific article on him, we might consider putting a picture of Old King Cole's Royal Bass Player on the Pumpkin page. Anyway, those are my thoughts for now. Garrettk41 18:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) There's also Big Barney and the mate of "Spaceship Surprise". I know it's a lot of ideas and you folks may not agree on all counts. They are just ideas. So let me know what you think. Garrettk41 05:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Info Parking Parking these entries here for now, pending images, or more concrete descriptions: *Firefighter Jackson *Spaceship Surprise stoic officer (needs a better description anyway) And two very vague background figures; if anyone happens to have pics of these guys lying around, feel free to add them in. *How Now Brown and the Moo Waves keyboardist *The Singing Dentists background singer -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Name The CTW character style guide from 1979 refers to this color officially as "pumpkin." I nominate this article be moved to reflect the wording so that it may adhere to its source. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:18, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :I second the nomination and stand in awe at your having found a CTW character style guide. That said, let's make it "Tall Pumpkin" and not just pumpkin, to avoid confusion with any and all talking Muppet pumpkins, such as the one in that Halloween video. --Andrew, Aleal 02:34, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ::Right. The Anything Muppets page has a couple of different types that should be changed, too. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:39, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :::The phrase "Tall Orange" seems to be widely held as the correct name for this type of Anything Muppet, though. Does anyone know where that name would have come from? Is there anything to suggest that it was ever called "Tall Pumpkin," even if that's the particular shade of orange?--Pantalones 20:34, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::As seen in the 1979 Sesame Character Style Guide, the official term used was "pumpkin" as illustrated to the right. -- Scott Scarecroe 22:16, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, there you go. Not even Tall Pumpkin. My guess is Tall Orange could have been created by fans as a counterpoint to Fat Blue.--Pantalones 22:23, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Definitely - I know I was one of the fans who created it! :) -- Jog 22:54, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Jog ::::::::Yeah, the only reason I suggested "Tall Pumpkin" was so as not to confuse it with an actual Muppet Pumpkin. So, this page clearly should be renamed, especially with the cool image with "Pumpkin" in its text. So, Tall Pumpkin, or just Pumpkin (Anything Muppet), or what? --Andrew, Aleal 19:39, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::How about calling this Pumpkin Pumpkin, and changing the other Pumpkin to Pumpkins? -- Danny Toughpigs 19:40, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::"Pumpkin pumpkin' have a lumpkin?" If I follow you correctly, make the October squash plural, and the Anything Muppet singular? If so, that works for me. Also, if that's the case, as crowded as it is right now, a brief announcement on current events is in order, since all links will need to be fixed eventually, and I don't want Dean or somebody reverting any of them, or even this whole page. --Andrew, Aleal 19:49, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, that's correct. And sure, make an announcement if you want. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:14, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't want, actually, I'm just starting to get paranoid about conflicts and reverts due to talkpages which not everyone sees. --Andrew, Aleal 20:16, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::Has that been a problem recently? Or is this old paranoia? Lemme know if there's a problem that I can help with. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:21, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's only happened a few times, and not that recently, so yeah, mostly old paranoia. But better to be safe than sorry, especially when/if Scott ever gets around to changing other designations, to forestall arguments and show that yes, there is a source and it's not just arbitrary. --Andrew, Aleal 20:23, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, the picture's right there on the page, so I don't think that's much of a worry for this article. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:55, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::True, but it was probably a good idea anyway, as I see Peter's going to town fixing the links. Yay! --Andrew, Aleal 20:57, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, the "What Links Here" tool is really great for stuff like this.--Pantalones 21:00, 19 March 2006 (UTC)